


Amuse Me

by machinea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Facials, Hand Jobs, Leg Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinea/pseuds/machinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi's gotta find some way to make Tsukki happy at this amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amuse Me

**Author's Note:**

> Aggressive Yamaguchi is best Yamaguchi.
> 
> I would love to hump Tsukki, but I can't, so I made Yamaguchi do it instead.
> 
> Also got into Dosucolle. So many delicious boys~ (^q^三^p^)
> 
> ✿machi

He grabbed the belt, tugging towards him and unbuckling it smoothly and swiftly. Leaning in, he unbuttoned the pants and took hold of the zipper between his teeth. Sneering up at a flustered Tsukishima, he pulled his head down along with the zipper, the semi-hard bulge of the clothed cock popping out. He put his nose to it, taking in as much of the smell as he could.

"Ah, Tsukki...," Yamaguchi moaned out and gave the bulge light kisses before licking the outline of the hardening shaft.

As Tsukishima gritted his teeth in arousal, he thought back to how he got into this predicament.

✿

"Tsukishima-kun! Yamaguchi-kun!" Yachi ran up to the two just as they were heading out of the gym. "I have something to give you guys!" She reached into her back pocket, pulling out and presenting two long strips of paper. "Let's all go to an amusement park together!" Her mini ponytail bobbed as she tipped her head to the side and smiled.

"No." Tsukishima was quick to answer, staring down at the little girl in front of him.

"But," Yachi tried her hardest to manage her grin, refusing to break under the glasses boy's glare, "Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun are coming too."

"Then definitely no." He moved to the side to go around her, only to be stopped as she suddenly spread her arms out.

"Come on! Tsukishima-kun, it's our last chance before the tournament starts!" 

"And you really think that it'd be a good idea to waste our time going to some amusement park instead of training?"

Yachi pouted her lips and sunk down. "We-well..."

Tsukishima gave up, rolling his eyes, and stepped around her. "I didn't think so." He stalked off, wanting to head to home already.

The remaining two stood quietly, watching the tall middle blocker grow smaller as he walked further away from them. Before he could reach the halfway point to the door, Yamaguchi turned to the sadden Yachi.

"I'll go, Yachi-san," he said, timidly taking a ticket out of her hand and giving the girl a small smile.

“Really!? Thanks, Yamaguchi-kun!” She grinned back at him.

Tsukishima glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, watching the two of them talk about plans and rides. He huffed out air through his nose and gritted his teeth at the same time. Sneakers skidding on the waxed gym floor, he hurriedly walked back, roughly yanking the remaining ticket out of Yachi's grip.

Ignoring the yelp of surprise and slight annoyance from the girl, he waved the paper at the two as he continued back to the locker room. "Don't expect me to have any fun."

Yachi frowned at the statement, then stuck out her tongue in a pout. “That guy is so gloomy sometimes.” She crossed her arms and shook her head. “And I was hoping I could give that ticket to Shimizu-senpai instead. He better not waste it.”

Yamaguchi chuckled, his eyes still at the open doors. "Don't worry, Yachi-san, I'll make sure Tsukki enjoys this trip."

✿

The horny bastard had made an excuse to drag him to the bathroom before the group could even decide on a ride to hit first. And instead of going in, he had pulled him behind the dirty building, slamming him against the wall and dropping to his knees before Tsukishima could say anything.

He scolded himself at falling for such an obvious trap, but there was nothing he could do about it now as he watched his partner continue.

With a swift motion, Yamaguchi pulled the middle blocker's pants down to his knee, indulging in the fat cock jutting out in front of his face. He felt a shiver shake his entire body at the sight of it and salivated in excitement. He wrapped his fingers around the thick rod, giving it a firm squeeze and sneering when his partner jumped up in surprise and pleasure. Continuing the motion, his fingers danced up and down the hot cock, tightening their grip only occasionally.

"Nngh," Tsukishima twitched, trying to keep up his balance against the wall.

So cute, Yamaguchi thought. He thoroughly enjoyed making the man squirm under his touch. 

Done with tickling the shaft, he pulled down, the foreskin sliding off the head and exposing it to the chilling air. He could feel Tsukishima's cock shiver in his hand. "Hnm, did that feel good?"

With his free hand, he thumbed the slit and licked his lips in the process, rearing to devour the thick shaft. He gave it a few good, hard pumps, cheeks searing red at the lewd slicking sound each one made and looked up at Tsukishima, who had his eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure. Smirking at the fact that he was the cause, he stuck out his tongue and lapped at the precum bubbling out the top.

"Aah! Yamaguchi!" Tsukishima angrily hissed as his body jerked back in surprise. He watched as the pink muscle swished around his cockhead and coated it with sticky saliva. The hot breath coming from his partner's mouth made his dick twitch with every huff. He was mesmerized at the sight in front of him and soon enough, gave in, leaning back and bathing in the heat and pleasure. 

Yamaguchi continued without pause, skillfully circulating the head and occasionally going back to lap at the slit. His tongue slicked the backside of the cock and trailed down to the base where he pinched his canines lightly at tight skin of the balls in front of him. He smirked when Tsukishima's body jerked back again in pain.

"You like that, Tsukki?" He nipped at it again, smiling when he got the same reaction. His hand continued to jerk the shaft and squeezed tighter as it got harder. Putting his mouth back to it, he wrapped his tongue around the thick thing and lathered it with a thin layer of spit.

He moved up top and slid just the head into his mouth, tongue flicking back and forth on the salty slit. His tongue slid into the foreskin, lapping up all the smegma. Gathering a good portion of it on the tip of his tongue, he pulled away from the sticky cock and spread the white paste across his top palate, savoring the foul, sour taste. "Ah, Tsukki, it's so good~"

"Stop that," Tsukishima furrowed his brows, beginning to feel turned off at the sight. "You're so disgusting," he lashed out.

"Says you," Yamaguchi gave a smug smile, scooping up another tongueful of the soapy substance and plastering it over his entire tongue.

"No, says you, who begged me to stop showering for a few days," the blocker scowled at the man below him and roughly pulled his head up by his hair, forcing the man look him in the eyes. He chuckled at the face of pain and pleasure staring back at him. "You really get off on such disgusting things, Yamaguchi." He let go, dropping his partner's head back on his dick.

"Just hurry it up already,” he growled, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

Yamaguchi frowned, rubbing the top of his head. He licked his lips at the sight of hardening cock in front of him and stroked it as if petting a dog. "You're so mean, Tsukki. I wanna take my time with this." He smiled again and engulfed the tip with his mouth again, sucking at the precum seeping out.

"Haa..." Tsukishima breathed out and hovered his hand over his partner's head. "Yamaguchi...," he groaned as said man began swallowing his entire shaft. "Don't...!" He grabbed at the black mop of hair as there was a sudden tightness around his dick. He yanked up, but the head at his cock held steady. "St-stop... Hah..."

Yamaguchi pushed his head further down and opened up his back of his mouth as he deepthroated the thick cock.

The warm, slick feeling of his dick sliding down Yamaguchi's tight throat caught Tsukishima off guard, and he flinched in pleasure.

"Haah...," he huffed out before biting his lips.

He felt Yamaguchi smile around his cock and a sudden vibration on his cockhead made him violently whip his head back.

"Hah, ah!" The pleasure was unlike anything he could ever get from masturbation. He dug his nails into his partner’s head, shaking hard from the unknown feeling.

Amused with the strong reaction and ignoring the stinging pain, Yamaguchi continued his purring, slightly biting on the base of the shaft. Excess drool dripped from the corners of his mouth and on the ground.

Tsukishima snapped his head down, biting his bottom lip even harder and squeezing his eyes shut as tears began to spring out.

"Ngh," he squeaked out. "St-stop... Yama... Aha..."

The tightness around his cock disappeared as Yamaguchi slowly pulled back. A long string of salvia mixed with precum stuck to his lip and the cockhead until it dissolved in the middle and snapped. Yamaguchi licked the remaining off himself.

"Did that feel good, Tsukki?" he said, gripping the still harden shaft and giving it a few fast pumps. "I'll do it again if you want me to," he glanced up with a flushed face.

Tsukishima breathed out heavily, trying to collect himself. His vision was still blurry from the thin film of tears and his face felt like it was searing. He struggled to keep himself standing, but every pump made his legs shake in pleasure.

"What's wrong, Tsukki? If it feels good, you have to tell me," Yamaguchi teased, still roughly jerking the blocker's dick.

Tsukishima scowled, unwilling to admit that it did feel good. He peeked down, seeing his partner with an erection of his own. He gave his own little smirk and kicked his leg up in between his partner's, happy to feel the hard thing rub up against him. 

"Gngh!" Yamaguchi yelped, almost jumping back when the leg roughly kneaded against him.

"What about you, Yamaguchi? Does sucking a cock turn you on?" He moved his leg in an up and down motion, making sure to press harder onto the rigid shaft each time. "If it feels good, you have to tell me," he mocked, pressing his shin harder against the middle blocker's groin.

"Tsu... Tsukki, wait... Hngh..." He groaned again, unconsciously spreading his legs wider. The motion made him slip down until he was sitting on Tsukishima's foot. He sat still on it, trying not to move too much less he cum right then.

"Done already?" Tsukishima teased, scrubbing his foot against the bottom of his partner's crotch and chuckled into his hand as the man jolted upwards in pleasure. "Now do it yourself," he stared down to the man below, stopping all movement.

Without hesitation, Yamaguchi thrusted his entire body against Tsukishima's leg. His clothed cock hardened immensely from the hot friction and growing pressure. He pressed further down, tempted to unzip and make flesh contact with Tsukishima's shoes, but the denial of it only made it more stimulating for him. He heaved his body back up before he was sure to come, now grabbing onto Tsukishima's upper thigh in an effort to stay close and keep steady.

He looked up at his partner with watery eyes and an open mouth. He huffed out at irregular intervals, each one becoming shorter and forceful as he rocked his crotch along side the blocker's leg.

Each hump pushed Tsukishima further into the wall as he started to lose balance over how rough each one was. He smirked though and pressed his leg back into Yamaguchi's groin to keep balance.

"Down, boy, you disgusting mutt," the bespectacled man sneered out, taking his other leg and forcing it down on Yamaguchi's. He cooed a fake apology as the man winced in pain and arousal as his body slammed to the ground and groin back onto Tsukishima's foot.

Body shivering in ecstasy, Yamaguchi scrapped his body along the floor like a horny mutt, wanting to get off. The laces of the sneaker brushed up against his balls as he roughly humped Tsukishima's leg, desperately grinding his rigid dick at the base of the ankle.

"Aah, Tsukki! Hah, hah..."

He guided his mouth back on the stiff cock in front of him and sloppily sucked at it, salvia splattering out of the corners of his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, the middle blocker sank down to the base, teeth lightly scrapping the sensitive skin as he pulled back up again. His tongue slid under the glans and collected the remaining smegma left, dissolving it in his mouth with his own saliva, before swallowing up the entire cock again.

Tsukishima watched on in the excitement of it all. A flush rushed up his body, tingling his spine and dizzying his mind. His breathe shorten into heavy huffs as the mouth at his cock tighten around him, sloppily sucking as hard it could. He felt the head of his thick rod press against the back of Yamaguchi’s throat, slick and sticky salvia mixing with the precum.

Yamaguchi's long and slow humps quickened as his mind hazed over in the increasing pleasure. His eyes glazed over, blurring from both the dizziness and tears. The growing pressure at his groin was too much for him, his solid cock ready to burst.

He pulled his body back a bit and hurriedly moved to undo his pants, feeling so close to orgasm. His free hand clutched onto his dick and messily pumped away as more precum dotted out the slit, eventually dripping down and coating his cock in the sticky juice.

He jerked himself faster as he came hard, hot cum dousing the palm of his hand until it was covered with the sticky substance. His body spasmed against the blocker's leg, and he sucked harder and rougher at the cock filling his mouth and throat, shaking with pleasure.

Tsukishima felt the intense pressure, and as painful as it was, he was so close to cumming.

"Aah, hah, haaha!" he shuddered in pleasure and squirmed about. "Ah, Yamaguchi!" His body twitched as he finally reached orgasm, legs dying to give up under him. He slammed back against the wall and covered his mouth with his hands in a poor effort to block his moans.

"Mmngh, mmn...!"

Yamaguchi jerked his head back at his partner's sudden motion, feeling the cock in his hand swell up even fatter.

It took him by a pleasant surprise when thick cum shot out, splattering on his face and spurting up in his hair. It dribbled down his chin and plopped on the ground, creating a small puddle of semen and saliva around his knees.

He smirked and moved his face closer to be sure to catch every single drop.

"Nngh, hgh, Yama... guchi..." Tsukishima muffled through his hands as his partner continued to jerk the last spurt of semen out of his sated cock.

Yamaguchi licked his lips, catching some of the salty cum on his tongue, before wrapping them over the swollen cockhead again and sucking out the remaining juices.

He savored the sweet taste of it, wiped the excess off his face, and licked both of his hands, mixing both his and the blocker's cum together in his mouth. He went between both palms and lapped up as much of the warm syrup as he could. "It's so good, Tsukki," he huffed out as his tongue swirled around his fingers until nothing but his own sticky salvia coated them.

Tsukishima, still recovering from his orgasm, stared in a mix of disgust and amusement. He calmed his heavy breathing and glanced down at his watch. "We should probably get back now." His eyes wondered off to the side as if worried that someone had seen them. Instead, he internally chuckled at the thought, knowing that neither of them would care anyways.

“Wait, one more time, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi climbed up on the middle blocker, pumping the shaft hard again.

“Yamaguchi, I said stop!” He made a failing effort to push the horny bastard off, shaking in pleasure again as the hot hand at his cock rubbed his sweet spot.

His partner smiled up at him. “Do you really want to stop, Tsukki?”

He grimaced at the man, turning his head to take a look over the bustling plaza. Scoffing and knowing that no answer but yes would satisfy the pinch server, he smirked, “Fine. Do what you want, you horny bitch.”

✿

Tsukishima wobbled back, legs weak from the third orgasm in a row.

“Tsukishima-kun, Yamaguchi-kun!” Yachi waved at them, hands wet from the glass of shaved ice she was holding. She waited for them to arrive at the table and took another spoonful of blue ice.

“What took so long at the bathroom?” she wondered, spoon hanging from her mouth. “Hinata-kuna and Kageyama-kun went off already to some roller coaster or something.” She pouted; having been left alone or twenty or so minutes made her slightly angered. 

Yamaguchi offered an apologetic smile to her. “Sorry, we got a little lost and just walked around.” He sat at the table’s benches, nervously pushing around bags of stuffed animals laid out on them. “You have fun getting these?” he coughed in his hand.

The blonde hair girl popped another spoonful of ice into her mouth. “Yeah, and you guys, go on any rides?” She crunched a large piece of unbroken ice, head in hand as the heat of the summer air contrasted with the coldness. Clearly, she was not happy.

“Oh, y-yeah, I did,” Yamaguchi managed to squeak out, eyes connecting with a bored Tsukishima who had been mindlessly glancing off into the distance.

Yachi stopped, a little curious now. “Mm? Really? What ride?”

“Tsukki.”

“Yamaguchi, shut up!”


End file.
